The invention has particular application to four stroke supercharged diesel engines and specifically a particular construction of such engines to maximize engine cooling. It will be understood that the invention also has application to use with conventional internal combustion engines as well as diesel and conventional engines which are provided with a turbocharger particularly if the gasoline engine has direct cylinder injection of the gasoline.
The prior art includes various apparatus which have utilized the air flow from a turbocharger or a supercharger for engine cooling. The prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Gettinger 2,209,078; Townsend 4,129,101; Katayama 4,573,808; Townsend 4,127,096; Okano et al 4,376,617; and Johnson 4,656,975.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,617 shows the use of air from the compressor section of a turbocharger being directed to an annular air passage to cool parts of the turbocharger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,808 describes a pneumatic journal member which has compressed air introduced into the clearance space between the journal member and a cylindrical bearing surface.
The journal member is formed with holes to admit compressed air into an interior space to cool the shaft. The patent suggests that the compressed air is supplied by the compressor section of the turbocharger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,975 describes the use of low pressure air from an engine supercharger which is guided by a passage across external surfaces of the engine cylinders for cooling.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus having particular application to diesel engines which will eliminate the necessity for liquid cooling.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will substantially improve the cooling of internal combustion engines.
It is another object of the invention to provide an internal combustion engine that will have relatively cool exhaust gasses as compared to other internal convention combustion engines and particularly diesel engines.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a diesel engine that will have a progressive combustion step to obtain greater power for a given amount of fuel.